Twelfth Doctor
The Twelfth Doctor is an incarnation of the Doctor, the protagonist of the TV show Doctor Who. He made his début in The Ultimate Game. Canon Hailing from the Doctor Who universe, the Doctor is a renegade [[doctorwho:Time_Lord|'Time Lord']] from planet Gallifrey. He travels throughout space and time in a [[doctorwho:The_Doctor's_TARDIS|'type 40 TARDIS']] (T'ime '''A'nd 'R'elative 'D'imension 'I'n 'S'pace). When the Doctor is critically injured, he can [[doctorwho:Regeneration|'''regenerate]] his body, and in doing so gain a new physical appearance, and with it a distinct new personality; this plot mechanism has allowed the Doctor to be portrayed by a series of actors over the decades since the programme's inception in 1963. Capaldi's portrayal of the Doctor is a spiky, brusque, contemplative, and pragmatic character who conceals his emotions in the course of making tough and sometimes ruthless decisions. Pre-Convergence Keeping in touch with R2-D2 after meeting him as the Tenth Doctor in Eden and the Forgotten People, he was presumably exploring the galaxy on a whim before being called by his friend to battle the Arch Demon on behalf of the Coalition. Plot Involvement The Ultimate Game He had very little active involvement within the event, being most prominent in the earlier stages of it, but participated in the Traitor votes when able to. He was killed in the dream manifestation of the home of Shiki Tohno, conjured by Claudia Wolf, by a robot maid in the seventh chapter of the event. Epilogue(s) The Ultimate Game The Doctor never received a proper epilogue, having never notably returned from Silent Hill. He was presumed to have never been revived. However, he is revived off-screen by the Reapers and transported to the Coalition Headquarters, where R2-D2 had been rebuilt. With access to his TARDIS, the Doctor was able to leave the HQ. Character Relationships * [http://murderseries.wikia.com/wiki/River_Song River Song] - A major character from Doctor Who who made her debut in Monokuma Rising. River is the Doctor's wife and the Doctor first met her in the Library during his "tenth" incarnation, before he even knew who she was, where she sacrificed herself for the Doctor and the other survivors in the Library. * [http://murderseries.wikia.com/wiki/Tenth_Doctor Tenth Doctor] - The protagonist of Doctor Who who debuted in Eden and the Forgotten People. ''The Tenth Doctor is a previous incarnation of the Twelfth Doctor. * ''Seventh Doctor - The protagonist of Doctor Who ''who debuted in ''Fusion. Like the Tenth Doctor, he is a previous incarnation of the Twelfth Doctor. * R2-D2 - A character from Star Wars who debuted in Eden and the Forgotten People. Having become friends with R2 during his tenth incarnation, the two of them remained in contact after the Eden Incident, R2 being the Coalition's link to the Doctor. Trivia * He has a soft spot for kids. * He's not much of a hugger. * The Twelfth Doctor, as well as all incarnations of the Doctor, such as the Seventh Doctor, Eighth Doctor, Tenth Doctor, and Eleventh Doctor are a part of a small group of characters to have participated in various events out of order. Though events have a stated chronology and order, all incarnations of the Doctor are time travelers and thus can experience events in any order they so happen to. Category:Characters Category:The Ultimate Game Category:Survivors